


Marvelous New Girl

by AuroraBurrows



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Cheating, Comedy, F/M, Fluff, Funny, Kids, Marriage, life - Freeform, relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 13:22:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15909081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuroraBurrows/pseuds/AuroraBurrows
Summary: This story is loosely based on Fox’s hit show sitcom called New Girl. I as a human love that show and are currently making all of my friends watch it and as i re watch it with each one of them. I just keep getting ideas over and over in my head.If you have seen the show here is my tentative on who everyone is going to be based on Anthony Mackie is our friend Winston BishopSebastian Stan is going to be SchmidtChris Evans is going to be Nick Miller.The Girls will be again loosely based off Jessica and CeCe even a 3rd female will be addedThats basically all i have right now.





	Marvelous New Girl

Brooklyn had a bad break up. She caught her old boyfriend cheat on her. She moved out as quickly as she could. She couldn’t believe that after 3 years together. She came home early to surprise him and then boom, he was with someone else. She moved into her friend to her friend. They had been the best friends for the longest time. Her friend had a daughter, so she was staying in the cramp two bedroom apartment. 

As Much as Brooklyn loved living with them well she was going through some life changes she sighed. She did a search on craigslist and found an ad for three people looking for an apartment. She thought it was a bunch of girls from what the post read. She contacted the people in the ad and went and met with them. 

After a weird interview and getting to know the three people in the apartment She wanted to live there. She was able to persuade them to allow her to live there. They were hesitant at first to allow her. 

Brooklyn finally got moved in to her new bed room. Watched her favorite movie a few dozen times getting over her break up. 

One of the men were finally over her crying and watching the same movie over and over again. Chris looked at the girl as he sat on the other side of the couch   
.

“Brooklyn?” he asked looking at her. He wanted to be sensitive of her “how about we get off the couch” 

Brooklyn looked at her “im good” She said as she started to rewind the movie.

Anthony looked over at Chris “this is you're doing, you need to fix this” 

Sebastian walked over to them “how about we go out? Brooklyn you could use a rebound. that will make you feel better”

Brooklyn turned and looked over at them “a rebound?” she wondered confused as she looked at the 3 men around her 

Anthony nodded “yeah get your mind off that one guy, and get yourself under another guy” he replied with a smirk

“uh i guess i could do that?” she said hesitant as she shifted so she was more of a sitting up position

“That means you are going to have to shower” Sebastian said gesturing to Her hair that was in a messy bun and pajama’s that she was currently wearing.

Brooklyn nodded “i can do that” she said as she wiped her eyes and got up off the couch

“There we go!” they said said in unison as they cheered for her. 

Anthony quickly moved to take out the movie before it could play again.


End file.
